Give it to Someone Special
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: Last Christmas, Clarke was in love and then suddenly she wasn't. This Christmas she's going to be more careful with who she gives her heart to at Lincoln and Octavia's Christmas Party with the support of Raven, Bellamy and all her friends close by.


**A/n: Bellarke Secret Santa present for kindclaws, hope you like it dear. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays :)**

* * *

"Clarke come on! We're going to be late." Raven shouts from the living room as she waits for her best friend and roommate to finish getting ready for this year's Christmas Party at the Blake's. Or this year, at the Blake-Woods as Octavia and Lincoln had finally moved in together and were hosting it this year.

Of course Raven knew why Clarke was so hesitant to leave. It all came down to last year and Lincoln's cousin from England, Lexa, who had been an exchange student at their University for a semester and was apparently visiting this holiday so she was going to be at the party. She and Clarke had met and seemed to get along great, along the way Clarke fell hard so much so that she had sent a romantic and heartfelt present to England where Lexa was spending the Christmas break. Raven had watched as Clarke perfected the romantic gesture and even timed the shipping so that Lexa would get it on Christmas Eve with instructions to not open until Christmas Day.

Little did Clarke or Raven know that just a day after Christmas while Clarke was still waiting to hear from Lexa about her present, they saw a post on social media featuring Lexa and another woman in a passionate embrace with a caption "Back with the Love of my Life! True love lasts past distance and time." It had destroyed Clarke who was already hesitant to love after all the turmoil both her and Raven had gone through with Finn back in high school. Raven's heart still went out to her best friend who had been shattered. The only thing that kept Clarke from not retreating completely in on herself for the Spring Semester was Raven and her other friends, and surprisingly Bellamy, Octavia's older brother.

Bellamy had been like a godsend by late February. His somewhat forceful and straightforward talk to Clarke seemed to snap her out of funks quicker than Raven or Wells ever could. The way he would make a comment that was always aggravating and helpful at the same time drove Clarke mad. But it was exactly what she needed. Somehow, Bellamy was exactly what she needed to start healing and Raven would thank God every day when Bellamy came over and actually got Clarke to smile for the first time in two months.

Raven smiled, "Clarke, you know everyone's waiting right? Don't you want to see Octavia and Bellamy?"

"I'm coming Raven! Geez. Can't a girl fix her makeup?" Clarke yelled as she grabbed her jacket and came down the hallway to the living room. Raven just ignored the comment and handed Clarke her purse. Her best friend was so easy, of course it took one comment about Bellamy to get her to finally leave the apartment.

The drive to Octavia and Lincoln's didn't take very long and soon Raven was pulling up in her red truck behind Wick's Volvo, something she has mercilessly mocked him countless times for owning. Raven was also able to spot Bellamy's Corolla in the driveway and as she heard a soft sigh, she knew that Clarke had spotted his car as well. Quickly grabbing and squeezing Clarke's hand, Raven looked and gave a smile to her best friend. "It's gonna be great. You look awesome, you've had a year to get over her and all your best friends will be here to support you. Heck, I think even Lincoln is in your corner. Now let's get in there and show her what she gave up."

"Thanks Rae," Clarke murmured, squeezing Raven's hand before going to get out of the car.

"Anytime hun, besides I want to get you in there so I can see Bellamy's face when he sees just how fabulous you look."

Clarke giggled at that and linked arms with Raven as they walked up the driveway and porch steps before knocking on the large maroon door. Soon, Lincoln opened up the door with Octavia close behind him who swept them both up in welcoming hugs as choruses of Merry Christmas were said amongst the group.

Raven and Clarke made their way toward the kitchen to get drinks as well as to get a lay of the land before truly entering the hub and life of the party in the living room. In the kitchen, they were greeted by Monty and Miller, the former who then swept Clarke up in a huge hug that seemed to contradict his smaller size but definitely paralleled his large heart and love of Clarke. Raven knew that Clarke was in good hands if Monty was by her side, so she grabbed a spiked eggnog or as Octavia puts it 'Actual Eggnog' and began to make her way toward the living room before pausing and stopping outside the door as Bellamy passed her on his way to the kitchen, with a drink in his hand. She was in the prime spot to view Bellamy seeing Clarke for the first time in her new party dress. Clarke had been dragged by Raven and Octavia to go dress shopping a few weeks ago and she had found the perfect number for tonight. It was a dark red halter that flared out just after her hips and had a full skirt by the time it ended at her knees. It was perfect for dancing and just perfect for Christmas. With her blonde curls all styled up and silver pumps to go with silver accents, Clarke looked like just like Christmas. And it was clear that Bellamy thought so too.

"Wow…uh, you look amazing Princess. Really Clarke you look beautiful." Bellamy stammered before fixing himself by getting control of his brain and tongue.

"Thanks Bell, you don't look half bad as well." Clarke replied softly, a shy smile gracing her lips as a slight blush began to form on her cheeks.

"Ready to go into the party?"

"Yeah, be by my side?"

"Always," Bellamy promised her before offering his hand up for Clarke to take which she did. That was Raven's cue to stop spying but not before she saw them link their fingers together on their way back out of the kitchen. Monty and Miller followed close behind, Monty's desire to not stray too far from Clarke obvious.

The four met up with Raven quickly who had just spotted Wick across the way. As they entered the living room, it was obvious to all when Clarke spotted Lexa as a tense, stiffness seemed to permeate the air and Clarke's entire demeanor. Raven exchanged looks with Bellamy and they began to move forward as if to become a shield between Lexa and Clarke but Clarke kept her hand in Bellamy's and stopped him from moving far.

"You said you'd be by my side, not in front of it." She whispered to him, almost wrapping her arm completely around his as she pulled him back to her side. There wasn't a chance to say much more as Lexa appeared in front of them.

"Clarke, you're looking well," Lexa greeted the blonde, her cool demeanor coming off more cold than nonchalant. She nodded to the others but focused only on Clarke.

"Thanks. You seem well as well. How is Bath?"

"Cold, rainy, full of tourists."

"And your classes?"

"The usual, hard at times with the professors keeping everyone busy. And how are your classes going? Still planning on being a doctor?"

"Actually I've changed majors. I'm getting an art history and teaching double major now. My mother is actually on board with it when I voiced my idea of eventually pursuing a doctorate with an end goal of being a professor at a college. Not exactly the kind of doctor she initially pictured but a doctor nonetheless."

"That's nice, and when would you start your student teaching?"

"Not for another year or so. It's a new switch, so I've got a lot of catching up to do. But Bellamy and everyone have been a big help with studying and organizing what I need to take when. I would be so lost without them."

Lexa turned to Bellamy, "And how is your job? You were a guard or mall cop right?"

"Museum Security Guard, but it is going fine. I'm actually taking a few night classes to start pursuing a masters in Ancient History while working full time." Bellamy replied without missing a beat. "Working at the museum is actually really beneficial since I'm literally around all the historical exhibits that some of my classes are touching on."

"I still can't believe you're trying to work and go to class at the same time. But if anyone can do it, Bellamy can." Clarke piped up, looking up at Bellamy with a wide grin and a squeeze of their still entwined hands.

As Bellamy and Clarke exchanged small smiles, Lexa seemed to sense that she was no longer needed in these lives. "Well, Clarke, it was a pleasure to see you."

Clarke only nodded with a half-smile as Lexa walked away towards the kitchen, then slumping against Bellamy as all the tension from the conversation seemed to leave her petite figure.

"You okay Clarke?" Monty asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for being by my side guys." Clarke replied with a smile, reaching out and giving one of Monty's hand's a soft squeeze. "Now let's party."

The rest of the group started to disperse but Bellamy remained by Clarke's side. "You sure you're okay Princess? She really hit you hard last year. I wouldn't blame you if you weren't okay."

Clarke just smiled, "I'm good, really Bell. And it's all because of you. You've been so amazing this past year. Thank you for being everything I needed." She then stood on her tiptoes, because even in heels she was barely taller than his shoulders, and pressed a kiss to the corner of Bellamy's mouth before leaning back and looking at him hesitantly before continuing, "Bellamy, you were there for me when I felt lost. You would never take no for an answer and you are the reason I'm pursuing my passion. Last year, I thought I was giving my heart away to someone meaningful, but I know now that there is not anyone more special than you."

Before Clarke could say anything more, Bellamy put a hand behind Clarke's head and pulled her in for a full on kiss on the mouth, silencing her completely. After a miniscule moment of shock, which felt like minutes to Bellamy, Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck and began to actively participate in the kiss. It wasn't an overly passionate kiss, but it didn't lack any intimacy or emotion behind it.

Once they both parted, Clarke just rested her head on his shoulder and smiled up at Bellamy. "Well I guess I got my answer to your feelings then."

Snorting, Bellamy pressed a soft kiss to Clarke's forehead, "Yeah I guess you did Princess. Such a demanding little princess aren't you." Earning himself a slap for that comment was totally worth it.

"Merry Christmas Bell,"

"Merry Christmas Clarke."


End file.
